I am Starscream
by Laserbird777
Summary: Starscream want answers from his past, but Megatron refuse to tell him. He have no choice but to go to Autobot base...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

 **Starscream?**

'My name is Starscream.'

'Second in commend of the Deceptions.'

'My master is Megatron, who told me that he saved me from Autobots, and do not have enough energon to restore my memory. I believed in him, so many years from now. But today everything is going to change...'

"Starscream?" "Yes sir?" "We don't have enough energon again." Said Megatron "And I want you and Cyclonus go to Autobot base and steal some from them, do I make myself clear?" "Yes, sir! Let's go Cyclonus." As Starscream said, turning into jet mode and head straight to Earth. "Woo! This is going to be fun!" Said Cyclonus in a funny tone, then he left the base as well.

/

At Autobot base...

"Red? What are you doing here?" Said Alexis "Alexis! Long time no see!" He run over and gave Alexis a hug. "Yeah, It's nice to see you too. You didn't answer me, why are you here?" Said Alexis with not excited tone. Red sighed and said "Like I was going forget your birthday?" "Today is my birthday? Oh, thanks Red." Said Alexis with a smile. "You forget your birthday?! Not cool man, anyway come with me. Come no have you lost your humor too?" Ask Red with a questioning tone. "Okay, okay I am coming." They enter a dark room, "Red, I do not understand why you bring m..." In sudden the light turned on and everybody said "Surprise!"

She saw everyone she knew Carols, Billy, Fred, Hot shot, Red Alert and some other young bots "Wow, you guys really surprised me, thank you so much for doing this!" "You are really welcome Alexis." Said Carols with a big smile "Now its time to open the presents..." Carols didn't finish the sentence, the sudden they hear the alarm. "Something's wrong." Said Red Alert as he run out the room, Hotshot and some young bots followed. "Come on you guys, let's finds out what is going on!" Said Alexis, others nodded. And they run toward the front room.

"What is it?" Said Jetfire. "Any friend of ours?" Said Hotshot smiling and fold his arms. "No, they are Deceptions, Optimus, we got company." "Understood, Red Alert, Autobots. Prepare for battle!" Said Optimus as he transformed and drive outside. "I thought you never ask!" Said Hotshot then he transformed as well. Almost all the Autobots went outside for battle, they also can hear shouting from humans as well. "Go Autobots!" Yelled Carols. The humans are standing far away from Autobots, so they don't need to be worried that human could get hurt. "Yeah, go kick some Decept-butts!" Yelled Fred as loud as he can.

/

"So, what's the plan, boss?" "You know what to do, don't you?" Cyclonus felt into silent, that means no. "Ah! For the tenth time! You go get the energon and I distract them." "Oh yeah, got it." "You better be, get ready." They quickly separated, Cylconus fly into the clouds so no Autobot can see him. Starscream fly straight toward Autobots, they starting to shoot at him, but he is to quick for that. He transform and land in front of the Autobots(Few meters away). Every human froze, but Autobots are not surprise. "Starscream." Optimus said using his low tone. "Ah, Autobots, nice to see me?" He's smiling in evilly way. Alexis can't believe she's seeing, she run as fast as she can. She open the front door at second floor(So she can be the same height as Autobot or Deception.)

Starscream look at her with widen optics and he hear a sound which is so familiar to him "Starscream?"

/

 **To be continued...**  
 _Hey guys, if you spotted any grammar mistake, please let me know. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, this is the newest update! Enjoy._

 **Chapter 2**  
 **So familiar...**

"Starscream? Is...is that really you?" Ask Alexis surprisingly, the bot(Starscream) froze, no, everybody froze. ' _This girl is really familiar, but I just can't remember..."_

Suddenly a Autobot yelled "Optimus, the western area has been attacked! A Deception just stolen a huge numbers of energon!" "What!? Guard the area and fire at that 'con' as best you can do!" "Yes, sir!" Then Optimus turn facing Starscream, at the moment all Autobots prepare to fire. "Now, Starscream if you order that 'con' to release all the energon that he has stolen, you can leave here without us have to fight." "No can do, prime, you know we have to live too. So..." He started to fly away, Autobots starting to shoot at him. "Bye-bye, and see you next time! Hahaha!" "Starscream wait!" His evil laugh stops when he hear that young women yelling at him. He turn around to face Alexis, his optics meets her eyes, they look at each other for a while(Lucky, no Autobot can shoot him down.)Until Cylconus interrupts "Hey, Screamer! You coming or not?" Starscream nodded and follow him disappearing into the sky.

"Oh great, now we've lost 10/4 of our energon!" Yelled Hotshot impatiently. "Calm down Hotshot, we'll find a way to replace the energon." Red Alert said calmly. "Optimus!" Shouted Alexis. "Yes, Alexis, I thought you are with your friends." "Yes, I was, they left after they have calm me down." said Alexis with a cold tone. "Calm down for what?" Jetfire said with a questioning face. "Starscream." "Oh no, not him." said Hotshot. "Yes, is him, why you guys keep this information from me?!" "Alexis, you have to understand, Starscream, he is not the bot who use to be. Alpha Q erase his memory, now he is a loyal Deception who only obey to Megatron." He said with a sad tone. "But...but you can just tell me that he is alive, you don't know the feeling when you lost a friend that has been so close to you." Her tears dripping down from her cheek. "Oh, yeah, you don't know and you'll never know because you are just a ROBOT!...Sorry, I...have to go." She run away as fast as she could, she can't believe what did she just say to the Autobots. Optimus watch she ran away and whisper "Yes I do Alexis, yes I do."

At Deception base...

 _Flashback*_

 _"Starscream!" Yelled 11 year-old girl "Alexis, don't come any closer!"_

 _Flashback*_

 _"Why you wait for me?" "Because, we are friends." "We are... friends." "Yeah, friends means we need to help each other, come on." "Ok..." Said Starscream then followed the girl into the cave..._

 _"Starscream, Starscream are you listening?"(Flashback ended)_ "Wh...what?" Starscream open is optics 'That was weird...' he thought "Are you listening Starscream?" Said Megatron impatiently "Yes...sir." "What did I say?" "Well, can I ask you a question first sir?" "Yes, yes what is it?" "Who...who is Alexis?" That question froze everyone, finally Megatron said "Where did you learn this name, solider?" "Well, I..." "No, don't answer that, dismiss everyone. Starscream you stay." "Okay. So, sir can you tell me what happened in the past?" "No." Megatron simply apply "But sir..." "I said NO! And that's final, don't ask anyone about your past, understand?" "Yes sir..."

As he walk down the stairs he wonder 'Megatron must hide something from me, but I need answers, soon.' Demolisher frowned and whisper to himself "Hmm, that Starscream is up to something, I better follow him.

Earth time one day later...

Starscream is standing on the jet leaving broad(Sorry, I don't know what that is called) prepare for leaving, Demolisher finally broke out the silent and run toward Starscream. "Starscream, what do you think you doing?" He yelled at him. "Demolisher, please don't tell Megatron about this." "About what?" "I need to find some answers about my past...even if I have to go to the Autobot base." "No you can't do that!" Yelled Demolisher surprisingly. "I can and I will, just don't tell Megatron until I'm back, you can say I went to do some research on other planets. Can you do that?" "I'll try, but don't expect me to hold you too long." Said Demolisher with a sigh "Thanks, I will be back soon." Then Starscream turn into jet and head to Earth. Demolish shook his head and said to the jet "You really gonna run into trouble someday, Starscream."

/

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
 **Who am I**

/

After Starscream has left the his base, he just can't stop thinking about that girl he saw earlier. More and more flashbacks, although unclear what exactly happened in the past, but he thinks it had to due with that human he saw from Autobot base.

' _I can't go back to base, Megatron will never answer my questions, either will the rest of the Deception. I can't go to the human town to find answers, they probably will freak out and call the... they call the "Police." Right? But if I go to the Autobot base... maybe they will just kill me on sight...or maybe if I don't start to fire, they wound't fire? No, or maybe I just need to find that girl who knows me...but there are billions of people out there, how on earth can I find the one that I want_?' He's talking to himself silently, as he flying though a huge non-human grassland.

He transform into his robot form then sat on a huge rock he has found, and roar "Why am I even taking to myself?!" He yelled loudly "Who am I? Where am I going to find answers?" He silent for a long time "No, I have to do this, this is the only way." Then he transform into his jet mode and fly away.

/

At Autobot base...

"Optimus, there is a single unknown jet coming this way." Said Red Alert. "What, who? Decept-butt?" Said Hotshot in a rapid voice. "Silent, Red Alert can you zoom in?" Optimus Ask. "Sure thing." He zoom in, everyone can see him clearly "It is a Deception, but only one?" "No, is not just an Deception, Hotshot, it is Starscream." Said Jetfire. Then they run outside to see what is going on. Every-bot starting to shoot at him(except Optimus). "Wait!" Starscream yelled as loud as he can "Wait!" "Hold you fire!" Optimus said loudly, every-bot has stop. Starscream transforms "I come in peace." "Then what do you want?" Ask Hotshot still hold his gun, just in case. "I have come to find some answers."

"What answers?" Optimus ask. "Answers from my past."

/

 **To be continue...**  
 _Sorry guys, this chapter is short but next will be longer, well, I hope you enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Who are you?**

/

/

Everyone is gazing upon the Decepticon. There's silence.

Well, for a little while. Finally Optimus gives a soft sigh and says "Very well, follow me."

"W-wait! Optimus!" Hot Shot snaps and runs toward Optimus.

"Optimus! You can't be serious letting him, into our base."

"Don't forget Hot Shot, he's been here before." He turns his head toward Starscream then turns back, "and besides, we owe him."

"But he doesn't remember anything, he doesn't know that he actually has a past!" The yellow mech whispers loudly, but not enough to let Starscream hear it.

"And that's why we should tell him." Optimus says quietly, before turning his head to the crowd. "Everybot keep doing what you were doing, I'll take it from here. And Starscream."

"Yes?"

"You're with me, come."

The Decepticon speeds up so he can walk along side Optimus.

Hot Shot snorts and moves back. As they continue walking to the base's front door, Optimus whispers softly to Starscream.

"Do you remember any of this?

"No." Starscream shakes his head silently.

/

/

Finally they arrive at the front gate, the doors automatically open up, and they step inside.

"Hey guys! How's th-WAIT! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Fred yells and steps backward.

Carols, Red and Billy lock their eyes on the tall mech, but cannot say a single word.

"Starscream, can you remember him?" Ask Optimus, pointing to Fred.

Starscream walks toward Fred, but Fred keeps stepping backward. The tall mech bends his knees so he can see the boy better.

For a moment he does not talk, his eyes glued to Fred for a minute and then says "I...I don't know...I think I saw him somewhere...but I don't seem to remember..." He begins to stand up.

He turns his face to Optimus and frowns.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, actually you knew all of them."

Then someone interrupts "And all of us."

Red Alert walks to the light, smiling.

 _Why is this so similar...?_ Starscream frowns at this thought.

"Here, let me introduce them to you. Start from the left." Says Red Alert as he raises his right arm.

He points to the yellow-haired boy, "That's Red."

Then he points the fat boy beside him.

"That's Billy."

"Finally he points to the tall boy who's leaning against the wall.

"And that's Fred."

"...Red...?" The Decepticon whispers. _Wait, Red...I've seen him before...with the brown-haired girl...wait... Alexis?_

"Uhh...Red?" Starscream asks softly.

Red answers with surprise, "Yeah?"

"Are...are you a friend of the brown-haired girl...called Alexis?"

The crowd gasps. Red smiles.

"Ye-Yes! Alexis, yes!, I am!...do...do you remember me?" Red asks excitedly.

"Well, I don't know where I've seen you before, but...I do...kind of." The mech frowns, "But where? When? How could I know you, know any of you? How could I met yo-"

"I think I can answer that." A female voice pops up, and Starscream turns to where the owner of that voice is.

The girl is walking pass the gate.

And toward where Red is, her necklace glowing in the light and sparkling.

She smiles to the mech.

A word comes out of Starscream's mouth before he even realizes that.

"Alexis."

/

/

To be continued...

Author note:  
I'm still here! I'm so sorry that I haven't update this like almost a year! But here it is and I hope like u like it! Until next time :)


End file.
